1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a squirrel repelling hanger for a bird feeder or the like and more particularly to a rodent repelling hanger for a bird feeder which prevents squirrels from feeding from the bird feeder.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several types of bird feeders have been designed for preventing unwanted animals such as squirrels from eating the bird food in the feeder. Little prior art exists on rodent repelling hangers where various types of plants, feeders and bird shelters may be hung therefrom. One type of bird feeder has weight-sensitive tiltable perches thereon so when a squirrel or large bird lands on the perch, the perch moves and dislodges the animal. This type of bird feeder is shown in Loken U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,765; Wessner U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,461; and Dehls U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,362.
Another type of device uses a shocking system to send an electric impulse into the unwanted animal when that animal attempts to eat from the feeder. This type of device is shown in Fry U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,732 and Collins U.S. Pat. No. 5,471,951.
Still another type of repelling device uses weight-sensitive devices to discourage the unwanted animal from feeding from the feeder. This device shuts off the food supply when a heavy animal or bird lands upon the perch. This type of device is taught in Drakos U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,238.
Yet another type of repelling device to which the present invention pertains senses the excessive weight of a squirrel or unwanted bird and removes the unwanted animal at a predetermined point in time. This type of device is taught in Hibbard U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,503; Korb U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,056; and Banyas U.S. Pat. No. 6,119,627.
A squirrel repelling hanger for a bird feeder or the like for repelling unwanted animals such as squirrels is disclosed. The hanger assembly of the present invention is attached to a tree, deck or the like. The hanger assembly comprises an elongated rod, a repelling dish and a motor enclosure having a gearing mechanism which will rotate the repelling dish at such a time as an unwanted animal alights upon the dish.
This invention has a calibrated resistance spring affixed between the motor sleeve and the motor housing so that if the unwanted animal alights on the dish, the dish will move so that a contact operates a switch to cause the motor and gearing mechanism to rotate the dish, with the centrifugal force generated by the rotation of the dish being sufficient to throw the animal from the dish, much to the amusement of all watching.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide a repelling hanger assembly so feeders, plants, etc., may be hung without being accessible to unwanted animals such as squirrels or the like.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a squirrel repelling bird feeder.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an inexpensive practical means of protecting bird feeders from unwanted animals such as squirrels.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a rodent repelling bird feeder that is functional in various weather conditions.
These and other objects will be obvious to those skilled in the art.